


A Subtle Catch

by PrincessShea9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, Keith did something stupid, M/M, Magic, Modern AU, Short Chapters, The characters are listed in the order they appear, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShea9/pseuds/PrincessShea9
Summary: While rushing home to avoid the rumored witch Lance finds a cat and takes him home. Though Lance is starting to think his mother is right. There might be something more to the cat he picked up (it's to smart to be normal) and it might have to do with the witch.





	1. An Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited (like all my other work). I also wrote this around one in the morning (I'm saying this at almost three in the morning) and I'm not sure if I should keep going with it. So let me know if I should fix up what I have (it's more than just the first chapter, I'm just posting the first for now) and keep writing this story. If you do thank you. It's just I probably won't remember writing this in the morning and even though right now I think this is a great idea I might just think this is some trash I wrote (like everything I write) and get rid of it. So please let me know. Sorry about the rambling.

It was a quiet rain, but it was lasting too long. Lance normally loved the rain but as of late there was a rumor of a witch walking around town. Witches were no longer burnt; they haven’t been in many years, which is okay because they are incredibly uncommon. Though they still exist and there is most likely one walking around town.

So Lance wanted to get home and out of the rain as soon as possible. Then he heard it: a little mewing. It was coming out of a nearby alley. Lance knew he shouldn’t check it out and get home, but he just couldn’t. The sound, obviously from a cat or kitten, was breaking his heart. He had to at least take a look.

He walked over to the alley and what he saw broke his heart far more than the sound. There was a little black cat (he couldn’t tell how old it is) curled up into a shivering little ball and he could tell it was also under fed. As soon as he saw the little thing he decided he was going to bring it home. He already has one cat so what was another. He hoped Blue would be able to get along with this little ball of fluff, but at the moment that doesn’t matter. What matters is he gets the little black ball of fluff warmed up and fed.

He tucked the little cat in his jacket against his chest to try to warm him up. The fluff ball didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he actually started to cuddle up closer to Lance. Lance rushed home to get himself and his new friend out of the rain as fast as possible.

As soon as Lance got home he gently set the black ball of fur on his couch and went to go get a towel to try to dry the little creature off. In the short time it took him to go down the hall to get a towel Blue had found the new cat. She didn’t seem to mind the other cat in fact she seemed to like him. In the short time has was gone Blue had wrapped herself around the smaller cat in what looked like an attempt of warming him up. Lance couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

Then he realized the little black ball was still shivering. He walked over and pick up the new cat and wrapped what he has decided is a kitten (he didn’t care whether or not the ball is actually kitten or not) in the towel. He tried to dry the kitten off a bit before going and feeding both the kitten and Blue and himself.

After eating the kitten promptly fell asleep. Lance, after looking at the kitten, decided to do the same. He picked up the kitten and put him down in the bed next to himself. Blue followed and joined shortly after. So with the new kitten and Blue curled up to his chest he drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this and will be posting the other chapters I have written.

After getting up and eating he could finally pay attention to the new addition to the household. Today was luckily a Saturday and he could spend the day dealing with the kitten. Lance sat down on the couch next to Blue and the kitten, which had been dragged there by Blue who basically adopted the kitten over night.

He looked over at the furry bodies and picked up the new one. The kitten didn’t seem to mind even though he squirmed a bit.

“Now what are we going to call you?”

The kitten tilted his head at the question which Lance couldn’t help but find amusing.

“What about Oliver?”

The kitten in question instantly hissed at Lance and Blue joined in the displeasure of the kitten.

“Tiger?”

More hissing.

“Whiskers?”

The kitten took a swipe at him.

“Adrien?”

Hissing.

“Okay. Obviously you don’t like that name. Felix?”

Lance could swear the kitten had glared at him before hissing again. Lance let out a sigh.

“Smokey?”

Even more hissing and another sigh.

“You know what at this rate I’m just going to call you Kitten.”

In response the kitten in his arms started purring.

“Really,” Lance basically shouted “your okay with just being called Kitten?”

The fuzzy creature just purred louder.

Lance sighed “Fine. You from now on you will be called Kitten.”

At that Kitten actually nodded at him while purring. Lance stare at him for a second and thought this cat is weird.

The rest of the day past pretty smoothly except for a few little arguments between him and Kitten; during which Kitten got annoyed with Lance or what Lance was watching on TV and started to hit him or hiss at him. The cat didn’t scratch or bite though; he just kept hitting Lance’s side or thigh till he either changed the channel or stopped doing what ever was annoying the cat.

Blue had watched all the occurrences with an air of amusement which did not at all help Lance. In fact she had joined in with Kitten’s attack and helped the black fuzz ball get what he wanted.

When Lance decided to go to bed after spending the whole day on the couch watching TV with his cats Blue followed but not before she picked Kitten up by his scruff, which he could tell was not appreciated, and brought him with her to bed. So again, Lance fell asleep with the cats curled up to his chest.


	3. Cleaning and Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you I could write fluff. (If you don't understand look at my bio.)

When Lance got up he took an incredibly long shower much to Blue’s displeasure. As soon as he got out of the shower, Blue started to push him towards the kitchen. Lance quickly and messily poured Blue some food before getting properly dressed, unlike yesterday when he just wore the clothes from the day before.

Today was Sunday which meant family dinner. Every Sunday someone in his family hosted dinner and normally his siblings, parents, and a few of his friends namely Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran came. It was kind of funny how his friends had worked their way into family dinner but they were apart of it now so it really didn’t matter anymore.

The sucky part about family dinner was the location rotated and tonight it’s at his place. It really isn’t that big of a deal, his apartment had more than enough space to fit everyone. In fact his apartment was too big for just himself and a cat, correction two cats. His apartment has two rooms, two bathrooms, a huge living room, dinning room, and a fairly decent kitchen; so definitely too big for a person and two cats. Lance didn’t care it was a nice place. 

The issue was he was going to have to clean. He didn’t have anything against cleaning, his place was already pretty clean, but it was no where close to his mother’s and his eldest sister, Isabel, standards, so cleaning. Yay.

Lance spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon cleaning to the standard he had to meet. The whole time Lance ran around his home cleaning, Kitten followed right behind. The cat spent the time mewing and meowing at Lance. It actually wasn’t annoying but cute. It was like he was trying to talk to Lance, it especially felt that way when he started to talk to Kitten and when he was done with what he was saying Kitten would sound after.

Lance finished his cleaning around four and right as he finally sat down the door bell rang. He sighed and sent a glare at Blue, the lucky cat who had just been lazing around this whole time, before standing up to answer the door. Just like with when Lance was cleaning Kitten followed him. When Lance opened the door he couldn’t do anything but smile. It was Hunk.

Lance knew he was going to come over to help cook it just had slipped his mind while cleaning. He was grateful for Hunk coming to help cook. It’s not that he can’t cook, he can and he’s actually pretty good at it, it’s just nice to have help when your cooking for so many people as well as its nice to have someone to talk to while you work.

“Who’s the black fuzz ball?” Hunk’s question snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly leaned down and picked up Kitten.

“This is Kitten.” Hunk raised an eyebrow at the statement. “I’ll explain later. I don’t want to keep re-explaining, you know Pidge, Allura, my sisters, brothers.”

Hunk laughed “Yeah, I know. But you have to explain later. You can’t just all of a sudden have a new cat and not explain.”

“So cooking?” With a nod from Hunk the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Lance set Kitten down on the ground and went to wash is hands while Hunk did so to while he looked around.

“Cleaning?”

“Mom, Isabel. Yeah.” Hunk just chuckled. He knew how Lance’s family could be; he had after all been around them for as long as the two could remember.

Lance felt Kitten rub against his leg before curiously rubbing up against Hunk’s. The mentioned man just looked down at the cat and smiled at it before looking at Lance.

“We should get started. Food for twentyish people won’t just appear from nowhere.”

“Are you sure?”

“Lance.” The mentioned sighed before they both jumped into cooking.

Dinner wasn’t till six, but the two of them wanted to get a bit of an early start for two reasons. One, they could do more than just a simple meal. Two, they would for sure be ready to start dinner at six, Lance’s father, not his mother this time, is pretty strict about starting times, which is funny because if something isn’t scheduled after an event he will stay forever.

The two of them spent the next hour and a half cooking and joking around. They were almost done with everything except a last minute thing or two that they would do right before the start of dinner. Being done for the time being they went and joined Blue on the couch, Kitten following, and waited for people to arrive.


	4. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I actually exsist, yay. (I've also been up all night writing, so please excuse any errors) Sorry to those who actually read this, for not updating in so long. No story or anything just is, life stuff. Anyway here have a new chapter. Also if anyone is interested I'll be putting my tumblr in the end notes. Hope you enjoy!

Both the boys were surprised when Pidge was the first to arrive. Normally Coran and Allura arrived first (with the exception of Hunk coming to help); Coran being the landlord and Allura living in the apartment beneath Lance’s. So Lance opening up the door to a damp Pidge was a bit of a shock.

“Hey loser. Hey Hunk.” Lance let out an indignant squawk as Pidge pushed past him.

“Pidge I am – I’m not!” Lance let out a huff. “I let you come and steal food when you’re not even apart of this family and all you do is insult me?!” he says while leaning back slightly and throwing a hand over his eyes.

“One I am so apart of this family and two you’re far too dramatic for your own good?”

“He is isn’t he?”

“Hunk! I thought you were my best friend! How could you side with them?”

“Easily.”

“Hey who’s the new fluff ball?” Pidge spoke while leaning down and snatching said puffball into their arms to which Kitten let out a little mew.

“Oh that’s Kitten. He’s new.”

“Well obliviously, I wouldn’t be asking if I already knew him and he wasn’t new. Duh, Lance. And what kind of name is Kitten anyway?” Pidge asked with an unimpressed look.

“Hey don’t look at me look at me like that! Besides he chose his own name!”

“Really this adorable kitten chose his own name and it was Kitten?” Pidge sounded skeptical and it was annoying Lance.

“Yes! Yes he did!”

“Lance it does sound a little bit unbelievable.”

Lance just sighs out “Can we drop this?”

“Yeah, sure.” Pidge then turns their attention to the creature their arms “I would think someone as adorable as you would have at least picked a better name.”

There was then a little cough which caught everyone’s attention. “Who would have picked a better name?”

“Allura!”

“No, I’m pretty sure my name is perfect. Thank you very much Lance.” Pidge could not contain their laughter, whole body shaking, with a protesting kitten.

“Oh, who is this little fellow?! He seems new.” Coran stepped past Allura and took Kitten from Pidge. Kitten in return snuggled up to his chest and purred happy to longer be pressed up against a damp and shaking person. Allura leaded over to start petting the black floof.

“Kitten.”

“What?”

“The kitten, his name is Kitten.”

“That is a horrible name.” Allura did not seem pleased at all with the name.

Pidge then decided to pipe up and be ‘helpful’ “Apparently Kitten named himself. Well, according to Lance.”

Alllura raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“Why does no one believe me?”

From the hall a “Because you’re pretty hard to believe.” and Lance barely gets a glance at his older brother Michael and his wife before he is collided with.

“Uncle Lance!” two simultaneous voices ring out as Lance barely manages to brace himself.

“Lizzy! Max! How are you? Lizzy you cut your hair!”

“Yep! I don’t understand how Max can stand having her hair so long.”

“Because I’m not you.”

“Whatever _Maxine_.”

“How dare you-”

“Girls!” Michael lets out a sigh turning to look at Lance. “You clean?”

“Yeah, had to, mom and Isabel.”

“What about me?” Isabel says appearing out of nowhere.

“Nothing Is.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Where’s Alex?” Isabel’s husband steps past Lance, actually into the apartment instead of standing in the hall way, to reveal the mentioned teenage boy, who attached to his phone.

“Hey Uncle Lance.” Was all Lance got before he too was actually entering the apartment.

“We should probably all get out of the hall way you know. We wouldn’t want to be blocking it for others would we be?” Coran speaks as he walks over and deposits Kitten into Lance’s hold.

“Yeah, we should move.” Lance agrees. He then ushers the few people in the hall into his apartment, closing the door.

When the bell rang it brought the arrival of the rest of the family that was coming (he had more family, but only the people who lived near by normally came), Lance’s parents, his grandparents, his older sister Sara, his younger sister Sophia, his two younger bothers Jayce and Dominic, his aunt Mia, Mia’s husband, and his cousins Noah and Abigail. Everyone pushed in, Lance’s father being the last to enter.

Lance’s father then closes the door and claps his hands together holding them there. “Who’s ready for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Just so you guys know comments and kudos help/inspire me.  
> My Tumblr @withoutanytime feel free to come talk to me anytime


	5. Note, Sorry Not A Chapter

Hey to anyone who is reading this fic still. I am still going to write this and I will be seeing it through to the end. I am not giving up on this fic. I just haven't really been writing lately because I've been busy and have been dealing with some stuff. Also fluff is not my default for writing unless I'm in a really good mood, and with things happening and school that mood isn't so common, so it might take me a little while to finish, but I swear I will.

Also to all those who have commented thank you so much. Your guys' comments really mean a lot to me and help me feel better when I have doubts about my writing skills. Also (I know I use "also" a lot) I would respond to everyone's comments, but most of the time I have no clue what to say so I don't respond. But I do read all of them and I wish I did know what to say.

So, yeah, I will most definatly be finishing this fic and I'm also hoping to start writing and finishing some of my other stuff.

Major Thanks to all of you who have read this so far.

-Princess


End file.
